Festive
by jenbachand
Summary: A dozen Christmas themed drabbles. An answer to the 12 days challenge at LJ group dontfreakout. I met all the required prompts and a couple of the bonus prompts. Thanks so much to phdelicious for the great beta.


**TITLE:** Festive  
**AUTHOR:** jenbachand  
**PAIRING:** Chuck/Sarah  
**RATING:** General  
**SUMMARY:** A dozen Christmas themed drabbles (with a little bonus at the end).  
**DISCLAIMER:** I made no money from the writing of this fic.  
**NOTES:** An answer to the 12 days challenge. I met all the required prompts and a couple of the bonus prompts. Thanks so much to phdelicious for the great beta.

* * *

Sarah knew that Chuck didn't really want to be just friends, but that was all she could have right now. Because she did want more. She wanted a family and love. But most of all she wanted a home.

A home that Chuck would be more than happy to provide. One with love and happiness, and a heavy dose of geeky adorableness.

It was dangerous for an agent to want. Because it gave your enemies and higher-ups some leverage over you.

So they're friends.

But the single red rose Chuck brought on their last "date" told her he wanted more.

* * *

Two presents. That was all Morgan had to buy this year, which was one more than last year. For Chuck he'd gotten what he always did. A new game, a Buy More gift card (thanks to his 5 employee discount), and a funny card.

But for Anna. He needed it to be something special. Something that would let her know how lucky he was to have her in his life.

He decided to talk to Ellie or Sarah maybe about it. He really needed to get this present right because his last girlfriend hadn't been too happy with her fruitcake.

* * *

The bad guys had been thwarted again, but Chuck still wasn't sure where he stood.

Casey'd been distant since they got back from the Christmas party. When he invited him over for dinner, Casey had merely said no and slammed the door.

Sarah had come over a few times to keep up appearances, but when they retreated to his room, it was awkward and they couldn't seem to find common ground anymore.

They hadn't been a team since Bryce had come back from the dead. He hoped the three of them could find their rhythm again soon. He's missed them.

* * *

Her phone hadn't stopped ringing since she dropped Chuck off. They'd had a date tonight, and at his insistence they'd spent the evening sitting on the beach and talking. Nothing that would give anything away, but silly things like favorite color or worst flavor of jelly bean. Chuck was free to tell her things, and he had, and it only makes that ache in her heart worse.

Casey's fourth call was when she decided to answer. She shouldn't have switched off the GPS in her car, but for one evening she'd enjoyed just being a girl out on a date.

* * *

Devon knew that they'd agreed to wait to talk marriage, but almost losing Ellie made him rethink his priorities. He narrowed his choices down to five different selections. Chuck was supposed to meet him in a few minutes to help with the final ring choice.

He glanced out into the crowded mall and saw Chuck walking towards the store. Maybe he would suggest Chuck buy a really nice present for Sarah so that they'll make up finally and quit being so mopey. It was Christmas Eve after all. For a couple, they sure don't act like anything more than friends.

* * *

The six eggs it took to make the gingerbread house were the last ones she had. So, Ellie called Chuck to pick up some more on his way home. She also called Sarah to see if she wanted to come over to help with frosting the house.

Their mom had never bothered to make one, but the first Christmas Ellie and Chuck had to fend for themselves, it was the first thing she learned to make. And each time someone new comes into their lives, she adds a little person to the house. She hopes Sarah's person gets to stay.

* * *

Chuck still didn't know what to get for Sarah, and there was only a week left until Christmas. What exactly do you get your "cover" girlfriend that you would like to have for your real girlfriend, who you've agreed to just be friends with?

She'd been sad since Bryce left, but Chuck didn't think it was because she missed him. It's more the things that happened leading to his "death." And that she had thought he'd gone rogue.

He really tried to get her to smile again. If possible, he would have bought her something to fix her broken heart.

* * *

Eight hours. Big Mike looked at the clock, then at Morgan. He'd showed up at the Buy More today dressed as an elf and hadn't stopped making sales all day. Mike wanted to tell the little twerp off, but the gimmick had paid off, and Morgan had earned the day of personal time he had offered up to the top sales person.

He'd thought it would be John Casey that would win. Nobody could move a Beastmaster like John. The corporate office had even taken notice of the increase in sales. The man knew a scary amount about charring flesh.

* * *

Ellie had been cooking all day on her day off and made nine dozen cookies for the children's ward Christmas party. Devon was going as Santa and she's going to be Mrs. Claus. The kids enjoy it so much and she has a good time doing it.

She's wondered about having kids. Would she be a good mom or would she succumb to the same strangeness that drove her mother to run away. She's also wondered about Chuck having kids. She thinks he'd be a good dad. She's worried about Sarah though; something haunts her and makes her too sad.

* * *

The last time Sarah saw her parents alive was right before her birthday party. They were going to pick up her cake and she got to stay home all by herself, after all ten was old enough to be alone for an hour. If she had gone she wouldn't be here getting ready for Christmas with Chuck.

There are too many years gone by, too many Christmases without family, without anyone making sure she had enough eggnog and gingerbread to satisfy her for another year. But Chuck does, and for the first time since turning ten, she feels cared for.

* * *

There have been nearly a dozen cars in John Casey's life since he purchased that first one on his eighteenth birthday. But the last one, well, that one was the car of his dreams. Of course Chuck would have to blow it up.

And after he had just finished waxing it.

One of the agents got wind of the explosion and offered to hook him up with a classic cars dealer.

Which means he'd pay a whole lot more than it's worth. Even to him.

So instead he raised his glass to toast Number Eleven. She'd been beautiful to him.

* * *

Chuck had counted twelve sprigs of mistletoe around the house, when he came home and caught Ellie putting up the last one.

He didn't mind though that his sister had interfered. Once Casey and Morgan had left, Sarah had made a point to call out to him from different places throughout the house that had just happened to be under the mistletoe.

It was cute. Sarah kissed like nothing else in his life. For all of her worldly experience, she was almost shy about kissing him now, and it made him feel good to take the lead.

They're curled up on the sofa, Sarah had nodded off a while ago, and Chuck couldn't help but think this had been one of the best Christmases ever.


End file.
